


Goop

by LizardDisguise



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardDisguise/pseuds/LizardDisguise
Summary: Sonic was never very good in the kitchen.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Goop

Sonic had no idea what he was doing.

He and Shadow had certainly done things like this plenty of times; but now that he was on his own, he was like a fish out of water. But here’s the thing: He _had_ to do this on his own, because it was supposed to be a surprise.

It was just a basic strawberry cake. First, he had to puree fresh strawberries—this was difficult, because he wasn’t entirely sure what ‘puree’ meant. A few quick internet searches later and he found himself shoving his strawberries in a blender. He hit the ‘on’ button and let it whir to life, blending all the beautiful berries into a pretty disgusting looking pinkish pulp.

If Shadow were here, he’d insist on using a food processor. Sonic didn’t own a food processer in his beachside shack, so the blender would have to do. It… did the same job, right?

Setting his strawberry goop off to the side, he tried his best to measure out the flour. The recipe—which he had snapped a photo of out of Shadow’s most prized possession (a cookbook written by Maria of all her favorite recipes to make aboard the Ark)—called for cake flour. Sonic didn’t have cake flour and didn’t entirely see the point of going all the way out to the store to buy some, so he just used whatever flour was sitting in his pantry. Flour was flour, right? Wasn’t a big deal.

Next was baking powder and baking soda. What was the difference? He didn’t have baking powder, so he just doubled the amount of baking soda.

It was probably the same thing.

Oh—crap. Sonic ran over to the fridge and grabbed a stick of butter… he was supposed to have been letting that soften on the counter, right? Oh well. He stuck it in a bowl and put it in the microwave until it melted. Easier to mix in with the sugar, that way.

He mixed the butter and sugar, then cracked the eggs in. He glanced at the recipe—Yogurt? Why did this recipe call for yogurt? That made no sense. He ignored it. He poured in a dash of milk and the strawberry goo, followed by the flour mixture.

This—this didn’t seem right. Why was it so…. Ugh, he couldn’t think of any other word. Why was it so goopy? Was cake batter supposed to be this liquidy? Maybe he should put some more flour in…

He dumped a little more flour, mixed it in, then poured the batter into the cake pan he’d borrowed (stolen) from Shadow. Satisfied with the strange pink soup he’d concocted, he shoved it into the oven and set a timer for 30 minutes.

Sonic waltzed out of the kitchen and flopped down on his hammock.

He didn’t realize he’d dozed off until he awoke to the blaring of his smoke alarm. With a gasp, he rushed into the kitchen, fumbled to put on his oven mitts, then retrieved the cake from the oven, waving the smoke away with his hands. He set the cake down on the counter and rushed over to the nearest window, opening it up to let the smoke escape.

Once everything calmed down, Sonic observed the damage. Sure, the cake was… charred, quite a bit, but it would be covered in frosting, right? Nobody would know he’d burnt it.

There was this thing he’d always watch Shadow do when he baked. Shadow would set out a plate and flip the cake pan completely upside-down over it, letting the cake slide out and onto the plate with ease. So, Sonic did his best to mimic that.

Everything was fine, except for one major problem: the cake did not slide out of the cake pan.

What had he done wrong?

He ended up having to dig the cake out with a knife. That thing really clung to the pan for dear life; in fact, the entire outer layer of the cake had been stripped off in order to get the bulk of it out. It was deformed, misshapen, pathetic. How come Shadow’s cakes always came out so smoothly? So seamlessly? So beautifully?

However, he’d have to count it as a win, because the layer that clung to the pan was the charred outer layer. Most of the burn damage was off the cake, aside from the burnt top. That was definitely a good thing.

He totally had this in the bag! Shadow was going to be so impressed.

With a grin, he began lumping the frosting—a soft pink strawberry-flavored frosting he’d bought at the store—on top of the cake. Maria’s recipe said to wait until the cake had cooled, but Sonic had no patience for that. Why wait?

The frosting melted down the sides of the cake. The finish was much sloppier than Shadow’s cakes, but Sonic was quite proud of his work nonetheless. Now, for the fun part. Decorating.

Spooning some black frosting into a plastic bag and cutting off one of the corners, Sonic carefully piped out the words “Happy 1st Anniversary!” as well as a rather crude drawing of him and Shadow holding hands.

Sonic stood back and admired his work. Oh, this was going to be so good. Shadow was going to love it. Carefully, he packaged the cake up in a plastic container and hurried out the door.

When he arrived at the front door of Shadow’s secluded home, he barely had time to hide the cake behind his back after he knocked.

“Shadow!” Sonic exclaimed happily, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek to distract him as he entered his hut. “Sorry I’m a little late, I—”

“You’re not late,” Shadow said.

“I’m… not?” Sonic frowned. He could have sworn it was 6:30; he’d made his plans with Shadow for 6.

“You’re half an hour early.”

“I—What??” Sonic shifted his grip on the cake behind his back then glanced at the communicator he wore on his wrist. 5:30.

Sonic chuckled. “Heh, well, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Hmph,” Shadow huffed with a small smile, “You’re lucky dinner’s pretty much ready.”

Oh, how Sonic loved when Shadow cooked. His boyfriend always put so much care into what he made, so much attention to detail. He wondered what kind of elaborate recipe he’d made for their anniversary evening. Something with a fancy foreign name, perhaps. But when he entered the kitchen and discreetly found a place to hide the cake, he was hit with the distinctive smell of chili.

“Oh, Chaos, Shad, did you really make—”

“Of course. They’re your favorite,” He said, spooning chili onto a hot dog that sat atop a—was that a homemade bun?

Sonic was speechless. And Shadow smiled at him. Sonic pretty much melted right then and there; he loved Shadow’s smile more than anything in the entire world.

Well, Shadow’s homemade chili dogs were pretty close competition.

They sat down to eat. The chili dogs were more extraordinary than any other chili dog he’d ever eaten. The perfect amount of spicy, messy, goopy goodness wrapped up in a bun made of a type of bread that Shadow had named but went right in one ear and out the other.

“I’ve been waiting to make this for you for quite a while,” Shadow said.

“And you didn’t until now?” Sonic exclaimed, pouting.

“I wanted to make sure I'd perfected the recipe.”

A few moments of silence passed. They finished eating.

“So,” Shadow broke the silence. “You want to tell me what you were hiding behind your back when you arrived?”

Busted. Of course Shadow would be that perceptive.

“Well, um,” Sonic found himself getting nervous; Shadow had definitely one-upped him with the delicious chili dogs. Would he be disappointed in Sonic’s cake? Would he not like it? “It’s, uh—hang on.”

Sonic got up from the table and retrieved the cake from where he had shoved it in an attempt to hide it—on a small side table that housed a potted plant just by the kitchen doorway.

Okay, okay. Maybe not the best hiding place.

He carried the plastic container over to the kitchen counter. “Close your eyes!” Sonic said to Shadow as he carefully removed the cake and placed it atop a plate. He glanced over at Shadow, who had most certainly not closed his eyes, but was opting to gaze out the window.

“Come on, Shads. Close your eyes. You can trust me.”

“Can I really?” He teased, ruby eyes drifting shut. 

Sonic gasped in mock hurt. “Of course you can!”

He walked over to the table and placed the cake in front of the charcoal-furred hedgehog.

“Okay,” Sonic said, “You can look.”

He opened his eyes, gazed down at the cake for a moment, then laughed. Sonic wrung his hands, fidgeted with his gloves. Was that a good laugh or a you-did-horrible laugh? Did he like it? Did he hate it?

“Is it—” 

“ _Chaos,_ Sonic,” Shadow breathed, “I love you.”

Sonic stood for a moment in stunned silence. That wasn’t a phrase Shadow threw around often, so every time he said it Sonic always had to take a moment to… recalibrate himself, so to speak. He was certainly accustomed to being loved, especially since he spent a large chunk of his childhood being told I-love-you’s by his good friend Amy Rose (who had since moved on and started a relationship with Blaze. Sonic was happy for her). But hearing it from Shadow? That was something he’d never expected to hear until the two of them started dating.

“Do you like it?” Sonic asked. 

“I’m impressed,” Shadow replied, “Last time you tried to bake a cake, it came out of the oven liquid.”

It was Sonic’s turn to laugh.

“But still,” Shadow continued, “I question whether it’s edible.”

“Oh, gimme some credit,” Sonic whined, rolling his eyes. “I’m not that incompetent in the kitchen.”

“I beg to differ,” Shadow teased, “Last weekend I had to empty my fire extinguisher on your incinerated pancakes.”

“Okay, okay, but this time it’s different. No fire, just—just some smoke.”

Shadow smiled. 

“Come on,” He said, standing up from where he sat at the table and taking Sonic by the hand, “We’re baking a real cake.”

And Sonic, though he’d spent all afternoon working on that cake, was more than happy to spend the evening baking with Shadow.


End file.
